Hermione Granger and the Enchanged Revelation
by Hazel
Summary: How did Hermione find out she was a witch? This fan fiction offers one answer closely paralleling the first few chapters of “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone” from Hermione’s perspective.


Most characters and plot concepts in this story are the property of J. K. Rowling. Several passages closely parallel passages from "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" in order to retain story continuity.

Summary: How did Hermione find out she was a witch? This fan fiction offers one answer closely paralleling the first few chapters of "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" from Hermione's perspective.

**Hermione Granger  
AND THE ENCHANTED REVELATION**

THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE

A brown owl circled over a small home on the outskirts of London. Flying above in the clear sky, it stood out as the only abnormal thing in the entire well kept community. The owl circled lower and landed on the door stop of 24 Brinnel Drive. It used its beak to untie a letter from its leg and then dropped the letter into the mail slot of the house.

Inside, a young girl of 10 years sat intently reading upon a living room sofa couch as her mother pressed linens in the next room. The girl was thin with a nice complexion and bushy brown hair.

"Mum, did you know that when a caterpillar changes into a butterfly its old body is broken down but its digestive juices…" the girl said fascinated.

Her mother looked up at her, "No, I guess I didn't." She was not as interested as her daughter.

"It's a process called 'histolysis'. And 'histogenesis' is the process where the caterpillar rebuilds its old body into that of a butterfly."

"Hermione, dear, I think I heard the post arrive. Will you fetch it?"

The girl laid the book down and walked to the door. She picked up the pile of mail and was captivated by the letter on top. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.:

Miss H. Granger  
Second floor bedroom to the right  
24 Brinnel Drive  
London

She found it odd that the letter had no stamp. She walked down the hall and laid the rest of the mail by her mother. She looked at her letter in her hands.

"You got a letter?" her mother asked. "Who is it from?"

Hermione turned the envelope in her hands; she ran her finger over a purple wax seal on the back bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter "H."

"I don't know, there's no return address."

"Well, go on then, open it," her mother also became curious looking at the letter.

Hermione broke the wax seal and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Dear Miss Granger. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She stopped reading and looked up at her mother.

"Let me see that." Her mother reached out and took the letter and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear. Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed  
a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
_ Minerva McGonagall_  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Mrs. Granger took the rest of the envelope. "Rubbish. Someone thinks they're being funny they do." She took the folded linens and the letter and began upstairs mumbling under her breath, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, cadswallop."

Hermione didn't know what to think. "You don't think there is such a school?"

Mrs. Granger paused and looked at her daughter. "Hermione, you know perfectly that magic is a thing of fiction." She continued on her way upstairs.

The rest of the day Hermione could not stop thinking about the letter. Was there really a Hogwarts? If there wasn't, then some bloke went through a lot of trouble for a prank. Suddenly she had an idea. She ran to the encyclopedias in her parents study and searched through the "H" volume. There was no entry for "Hogwarts." She spent the next hour searching for anything about Hogwarts or schools of wizardry in her parents library and magazine collections. All she could find were strange accounts of people flying on broomsticks and seeming to disappear in mid air, which she logically dismissed as lies. Everything she found seemed so preposterous or clearly false that she once was once again convinced of the notion, magic is not real.

She went back to her book in the living room thinking, "_histogenesis, now that's real magic._"

The next day was Saturday. The Granger family was sitting down to a mid-morning nice breakfast. Her father was reading the post with his coffee discussing the current events with her mother.

Outside, a grey-spotted owl had perched itself on the porch and watched the family inside. It picked at the string around its leg releasing its envelope delivery. Another owl swooped down and landed next to it. This owl was a dark charcoal color. The owls acknowledged each other and slipped their deliveries into the mail slots of the door.

Mr. Granger looked up hearing the clink of the mail slot. He looked down at his watch. "It's a bit early for the post, isn't it?" He stood up, brought his empty plates to the sink and walked over to the door. "Hermione, you've got two letters."

Mrs. Granger looked up at the letters her husband was holding. "Those aren't letters, they're someone's idea of a joke!" She walked towards Mr. Granger angry. "Hermione received an identical one yesterday saying she had been accepted to some Hogmole school of magic."

Hermione stood up and walked to her parents. "Its Hogwarts."

"I don't care what its called, it doesn't change the fact it doesn't exist!" her mother proclaimed.

"How do you know it doesn't exist?"

"Hermione! You know there is no such thing as magic!"

Mr. Granger was now curious. He opened the envelope and read the letter. "Clearly someone has nothing better to do with their time…"

"How would they know my bedroom is second from the right upstairs?"

"I have no clue," Mr. Granger said puzzled looking at the envelope.

"That only proves that it's someone who knows us playing this joke. If you ask my opinion, its not even funny," Mrs. Granger replied.

Mrs. Granger began brainstorming all possible identities of the prankster and all seemed implausible. She decided the most likely candidate was Thomas Hunt, a boy from Hermione's school who never stopped looking for a way to make fun of her. Mr. Granger, however, pointed out no 11-year-old could make a wax seal on an envelope.

Letters arrived in the post every day for a week. Each day bringing more than the previous. On top of it all, the Granger's and their neighbors were annoyed with the seemingly growing population of owls in the neighborhood. They had come to the conclusion the community must have a rodent problem which was attracting the prey. The exterminator who had been called, however, found no sign of rodents.

Strange activities seemed to be occurring all around. On the way home from the store Hermione swore she saw a women in a robe and a pointy hat. When she looked back for a closer look, the women had disappeared. When she was out play in the yard, she thought she saw a grey cat (who had black rings around its eyes) talking to one of the many owls.

The letters began arriving all throughout the day and in ways other than the post. One letter floated out of the chimney when the Granger family was watching television one evening in the living room. One of the neighbor's cats had dug up a letter in the back yard while chasing one of the owls.

Despite everything, the Mrs. Granger insisted on ignoring the strange occurrences and tried to maintain a normal schedule. She was, however, concerned with Hermione's fascination of all the letters and decided a trip to the library was in order. After all, a book had never failed to enrapture Hermione's attention.

Hermione ran ahead of her mother into the library. For her, libraries were a fascinating labyrinth of endless knowledge. Hermione headed straight for the science section since she had told her mother she wanted to find more information about histogenesis.

She pretended to look through a book about caterpillars as she kept an eye on her mother. As she looked up from the book, she was glad to see her mum had found someone to talk to. She put the book back on the shelf and took one last look at her mother to make sure she was going to stay conversed in conversation. At the second look she realized her mother was talking to Mrs. Hunt. "_Great._" She thought. "_That mean's Thomas is here too…_"

Hermione went over to the computer catalog and searched for books on the subject of "Hogwarts." Much to her displeasing, the search did not locate any books. She continued searching for subjects relating to magic and wizardry but she did not find any non-fiction books which seamed to be connected to the letters.

She looked over at her mother still talking to Mrs. Hunt. She wondered if her mum had brought up the letters to test her theory about Thomas. Disappointed with the library search, she went back to the science section, pulled out the book about caterpillars and sat down at a table.

Not even a minute later, she felt a poke in her back. She turned around to see Thomas with his little brother at his side.

"School doesn't begin for another two months and you're already studying?" Thomas said mockingly.

"I'm not studying for any school subject," Hermione replied.

"Then why are you reading a science book?" Thomas and brother sat down at the table.

"Because I am looking up information about histogenesis." Thomas gave a confused look. "Its something _you_ wouldn't understand."

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger called. "Come here a minute."

Normally she would be frustrating having to put a book down, but she was glad to get away from Thomas. Hermione walked over to her mother and Mrs. Hunt.

"You see, Hermione has a space between her bottom teeth too." Mrs. Granger said. "We're going to fix it with orthodontics in a year. We could do Thomas' too."

Hermione's parents were both dentists and Hermione felt her mother couldn't resist trying to bring her friends into their office as clients.

"How long does the process take?" Mrs. Hunt asked.

Hermione could sense a long drawn-out dental explanation about to unfold from her mother and decided to go back to her book. Besides, she didn't like people looking at her teeth since her two front ones were rather large.

When she got back to the table the book was missing. She looked over at Thomas. "Where did you put my book?"

"Hermione, what makes you think I took it?" Thomas said trying to withhold a smile.

"Give it back!"

"I don't have it. I put it on the shelf."

Hermione walked over to where the book should be properly stored. It was not there. She walked back over to Thomas.

"On which shelf?"

Thomas smiled and then started to laugh.

"Thomas! Where did you put the book!" Hermione said as forcefully as she could while keeping her voice down since they were in the library.

"Awww, poor Hermione can't study ahead now," Thomas replied. "You just want to read it so you can show off in science class next year."

Now Hermione was mad. "Thomas, I want the book now!"

Suddenly there was a breeze in the library and the book shelves began to shake. All around books began falling off the shelf as other people in the library looked around confused. One book was flying through the air from the back of the library and was coming fast at Hermione. She caught the book before it nearly hit her – it was the book Thomas had hid.

She stared at the book in her hands and Thomas looked back confused and a little scared. She put the book down on the table as her mother approached. The breeze died down and the library was calm once again.

"What was that?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione was silent.

"Well, we better be going. We have a lot of errands to run," Mrs. Granger said. "Hermione, are you done looking at the books?"

"Yeah, I'll just check this one out." She took the book off the table and walked away with her mother. They checked out the book and headed to the car.

"That was strange – back there in the library," Hermione said.

"It was probably just a draft, the city should really keep the library in better shape," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione told her mother how Thomas had hid the book and it somehow flew back to her during the commotion. She said Thomas' brother must have thrown the book at her. Her mother's explanation did not make sense to Hermione and she spent the rest of the car ride home thinking.

At home, Mrs. Granger gave a loud sigh as she looked at ten more letters sitting on the door step. She picked them up and added them to a trash bag in the garage full of letters.

The presence of the letters had become so apparent around the house that Mr. Granger was concerned the neighbors would start to notice.

"Maybe we should contact the police," Mrs. Granger suggested one morning. "Its just letters now, but what will it be in a week?"

Mr. Granger was quiet thinking his wife might be right. He was also growing concerned for the safety of his family. "But what would we tell them? No one will believe we found the letters inside a purchased box of tea bags!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

All three turned their heads towards the door.

"Stay here," Mr. Granger said as he made his way to the door. He looked through the eye hole and didn't see anyone. Puzzled, he opened the door. When he did he was shocked as a woman in robes had appeared at the door.

THE YELLOW-EYED VISITOR

Mr. Granger stood at the door in shock. How could a fully grown women suddenly appear when he saw no one through the eye hole?

"Is Miss Hermione Granger in?" The woman said.

"Ahh, yes," Mr. Granger said still in amazement.

The woman smiled. "Excellent!" She walked into the house past Mr. Granger. He was not very pleased the woman entered without asking but he thought at least this way she would attract less attention from the neighbors than on the door step. "Who are you?"

"I am Madam Hooch," the woman said. She was wearing a heavy, thick olive green robe which Mr. Granger thought must be very uncomfortable in June. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"And what brings you here?" Mr. Granger asked.

Madam Hooch smiled. "I'm here on behalf of Hogwarts of course!" She continued walking into the house. "Now, where is Miss Granger?"

Mr. Granger followed nervously as Madam Hooch made her way to the living room where Hermione and her mother were waiting.

Madam Hooch walked over to Mrs. Granger. "You must be Mrs. Granger." They shook hands. Madam Hooch turned around and smiled. "And you must be Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you dear." Madam Hooch shook Hermione's hand as well.

Hermione was entranced by Madam Hooch's eyes. Surely the yellow aura wasn't normal. She was also fascinated by her clothes and the small golden whistle hanging from around her neck.

"You both must be so proud of your daughter!" Madam Hooch said to the Granger's. "This is quite an honor. Hogwarts is the best school of wizardry in all of Europe and I imagine Albus Dumbledore will be the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen."

"You mean, there really is a Hogwarts?" Hermione said excitedly.

"Well of course dear! Haven't you received your letter?"

"So you're the one who's been sending those letters!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. "You think it's funny to play with a child like that!"

Madam Hooch turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"Filling a child's head with thoughts about magic and wizards!" Mrs. Granger continued.

Madam Hooch smiled understandingly. "Its quite understandable, really. Most muggle parents act the same way when they find out."

"Muggle?" Hermione asked.

"Non-magic people," Madam Hooch explained.

"When they find out what?" Mr. Granger said getting annoyed.

"That their child is a wizard. Well, in your case, a witch."

Hermione starred at Madam Hooch wondering if she really could be a witch.

"I will not having you come waltzing into my house and insult my child like…" Mrs. Granger said angry.

"I insure you Mrs. Granger, this is not an insult. Its something to be proud about."

"Witches don't exist. There is no such thing as magic!" Mr. Granger said.

"Magic certainly does exist and I shall prove it." Madam Hooch took out a wand from her robes. It was eloquently carved and stained a majestic, dark brown.

At the sight of the wand Mr. Granger moved between Hermione and Madam Hooch a little afraid. Hermione looked around him at the wand.

"For example," Madam Hooch looked at a tea cup sitting on the table. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The tea cup began floating off the table. Madam Hooch moved her wand in a circle and the tea cup rotated in the air. Hermione walked towards the tea cup amazed as Madam Hooch magically set it down on a table across the room from where it had began.

"Levitation, or the ability to make objects fly, is one of the most rudimentary skills of a wizard," Madam Hooch explained. She then handed the wand to Mr. Granger. "You give it a try then. '_Wingardium Leviosa.'_"

Mr. Granger looked at the wand in his hand and the tea cup on the table. He waved the wand as Madam Hooch had done and said, "_Win garedum Levyosa._" The tea cup did not move.

Madam Hooch took the wand from Mr. Granger and handed it to Hermione. "Now Hermione, you try."

The wooden wand was smooth in her hand. Hermione felt chills running up and down her spine as she looked at the wand. Could she really levitate the tea cup? What would it mean if she could – or if she couldn't? She looked at the tea cup and then Madam Hooch who nodded at her to give it a try. "It's a nice switch and flick wrist action," Madam Hooch explained as she demonstrated. Hermione took a deep breath and pointed the wand at the tea cup and mimicked Madam Hooch, "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

Mrs. Granger's jaw dropped as the tea cup hovered a few inches off the table. Hermione watched the cup hover in shock. Madam Hooch was smiling.

"Excellent! Hermione, well done!" Madam Hooch exclaimed. "Now just lower the wand to place the cup back on the table.

Hermione did so and the cup slowly lowered down to the table. Hermione smiled and looked down at the wand.

"I...I don't understand," Mrs. Granger said still in shock.

"You see, all humans have magic inside of us. It's what allows us to live, to think, to exist," Madam Hooch said. "But some of us, witches and wizards, have the ability to tap into this magic. To harness its power to do marvelous things. Now this ability, or lack of, is generally passed down from parents to children. However, sometimes, two muggles can produce a child so special, that they too will have the ability even thought their parents do not."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at their daughter who was listening intently to Madam Hooch.

"And you, Hermione, must be very special indeed. Not many magic folk can do that spell on their first try – muggle born or not."

Hermione smiled as Madam Hooch continued.

"When a wizard or witch turns eleven they are deemed old enough to begin magical training, and Hermione will turn eleven shortly after our start of term qualifying her for Hogwarts this year."

Madam Hooch pulled out an envelope from her robes. "Perhaps you would like to take another look at this."

Hermione took the familiar envelope in her hands, opened it, and read the letter once more. "You mean, I can learn to do magic?"

"Yes, and many other things you were destined to do," Madam Hooch replied.

"But Hermione's not…I mean she can't be a…witch," Mr. Granger said still looking at his daughter.

"Think about it. I'm sure there are several things from her childhood that have happened which are seemingly unexplainable," Madam Hooch could tell Mr. and Mrs. Granger were thinking about things that had happened. "When a witch or wizard is feeling strong emotions, happy or sad, they can unknowingly tap into their powers."

"Like at the library…" Hermione quietly said to her mother.

"Even if she was a…witch," Mr. Granger choked on the word. "That doesn't mean she's going to that Hogwart school."

"Not to send her to Hogwarts would be denying what she truly is," Madam Hooch stated. "You don't have to make that decision right away. Experience our world first and then decide."

"Your world?" Hermione tried to imagine another world different from her own.

"Wizard areas. The places where we carry on our daily business. Besides we're going to have to get your school supplies."

"You mean a wand?" Hermione was growing excited.

"Of course you'll need a wand. There's a list in your envelope."

Hermione pulled another piece of parchment out of the envelope, unfolded it and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
_ AHistory of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_ Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_ A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_ Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander  
_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"But where can I find all of this?" Hermione starred at the list most certain she could not find half of the items at the local store.

Madam Hooch smiled. "Diagon Alley."

DIAGON ALLEY

Before the Granger family could realize what was going on, Madam Hooch had them lined up in front of the fireplace. She had cleaned the inside of fireplace with a waved of her wand intriguing Mrs. Granger who decided if Hermione was indeed a witch, she would be doing more household chores from now on.

"I've had your fire place hooked up to the floo network for today."

"The what?" Hermione asked.

"The floo network. We can't get to Diagon Alley by car!" Madam Hooch took out a leather pouch full of grey dust. "Now it's very simple. Take a good handful of the floo powder and step into the fire place. Say very clearly 'Diagon Alley' and then thrust the floo powder at your feet."

"And then what happens?"

"Well you'll be in Diagon Alley of course! Now Hermione, why don't you go first."

Hermione looked at the pouch with excitement.

"Oh no! I'm not letting you do any magic on my daughter," Mr. Granger said.

"I can ensure it's most perfectly safe," Madam Hooch replied. "Perhaps you would prefer to go first?"

Mr. Granger looked uneasy about the whole situation.

"Come on Dad, please?" Hermione was very curious about the floo powder and desperately wanted to try. Mr. Granger gave a long sigh.

"Fine. I will go first and make sure its safe." Mr. Granger took a handful of the powder.

"Repeat after me, 'Diagon Alley,'" Madam Hooch spoke very slow remembering his poor pronunciation of '_Wingardium Leviosa._'

"Diagon Alley," Mr. Granger repeated.

"Very good, now step into the fireplace and be sure to speak very clearly."

Mr. Granger had a difficult time fitting into the fireplace since muggle fireplaces are not meant to be crawled into. He finally managed to fit and spoke, "Diagon Alley!" He threw the floo powder at his feet and was engulfed in green flames and disappeared.

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Granger yelled. "What happened to my husband? Is he alright?" She walked to the fireplace on the verge of tears looking at the floo powder on the floor where Mr. Granger had been standing.

"He performed most excellently! I'm sure he is waiting for us in Diagon Alley," Madam Hooch said very calmly. "All right Hermione, you next."

Hermione burst into a smile and took a large handful of the powder. She examined its grey crystals closely wondering what the powder was made from. She had a much easier time fitting into the fire place than her father. She then said very clearly, "Diagon Alley," and trusted the powder at her feet.

Immediately she felt a warm breathe and saw a green aura surround her. She felt perfectly calm, lightweight and had the sensation she was blowing in the wind. Suddenly she felt her feet against a cold, hard brick. The green aura vanished and she saw her father running towards her.

"Oh Hermione!" he gave her a tight hug. The fireplace she was in was much larger and her dad could easily stand within.

"That was the most amazing feeling! I felt like I was flying!" Hermione could barely withhold her excitement. She walked out of the fireplace and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I suppose Diagon Alley?" her father said.

Just then Mrs. Granger landed in the fire place and her father went over and hugged her as well. Hermione was wondering around the empty single room building. There were no windows, no chairs, no tables, nothing except the large fireplace. Suddenly, Hermione gasped and jumped back.

Madam Hooch appeared right in front of Hermione as if she had appeared out of thin air.

"Wha…? How did you?" Hermione was shocked.

"Well I simply apparated of course! Now come on, we've got lots to do."

Madam Hooch opened the door and led the Grangers outside. "Welcome," she said, "to Diagon Alley!"

The alley was bustling with witches and wizards making their way down the cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight in both directions. As they walked down the street Hermione was intrigued by the stores and their merchandise as she tried to take in everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. She was startled by a low flying, soft hooting owl flying a sign that said "Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy." Hermione was surprised to notice all the photographs on posters in the alley were moving. On one poster advertising a newspaper called the _Daily Prophet_, the reporter in the photograph even bowed to Hermione as she passed!

Mr. and Mrs. Granger felt very much out of place amongst the crowds dressed in robes and pointy hats. As they walked down the street, they both felt as if every witch and wizard was starring at them knowing they did not belong in Diagon Alley.

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon and wands.

"Madam Hooch," Hermione began, "is that where I should purchase my wand?" Hermione was eyeing the beautiful craftsmanship of the wands in the window as they passed.

"There's no finer wand maker than Ollivander. But first we have to exchange your money."

Madam Hooch led the Grangers to a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a creature Hermione had never seen before.

"Madam Hooch, what kind of creature is that guard?" Hermione asked.

"That's a goblin. Goblin's are very clever and detailed oriented, however, they don't always have the greatest temper," Madam Hooch explained.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Hermione. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Hermione noticed, very long fingers and feet.

"Good day," Madam Hooch said as they climbed the few steps to the door of the building.

"Welcome to Gringotts," the goblin said, bowing as Madam Hooch led the Granger's inside.

They now faced a second pair of silver doors with an engraving:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
__For those who take, but do not earn,  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
__So if you seek beneath our floors  
__A treasure that was never yours,  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

"So this is a wizard's bank?" Hermione said.

"Yes. There's no safer place than Gringotts. This is where most wizards in England keep their gold," Madam Hooch explained.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they entered a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighting coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Madam Hooch lead the Grangers to a counter labeled "Exchange."

"These folks would like to make an exchange from pounds," Madam Hooch told the goblin at the counter.

"And how many pounds would they like to exchange?"

Madam Hooch sighed and looked at the Grangers. "I'm not very good with muggle money." She pulled out Hermione's school supply list and began to estimate the cost of each item. "What would 70 galleons be in pounds?"

The goblin punched the number into an antique looking contraption. He waved his hand over the devise saying "pounds" and it revealed the conversion. "187.75₤."

"187?" Mr. Granger exclaimed. "Did I hear you properly?"

The goblin looked up at Mr. Granger and spoke very frankly, "187."

Mrs. Granger whispered something to her husband and he grudgingly pulled out his wallet book.

"I don't suppose you take credit cards?" Mr. Granger said fumbling in his wallet for cash glad he had had the sense to take some extra before leaving.

"No, Sir," the goblin was loosing his patients.

Mr. Granger handed the goblin the money and in exchange received a scarlet pouch filled with heavy metal coins. With all the capabilities of magic, Mr. Granger could not understand why the wizarding world did not have a more efficient money system besides carrying around heavy metal coins.

"Dad can I look at them?" Hermione held out her hand for the bag anxious to see what wizard money looked like. He handed her the bag as Madam Hooch lead them out back into the alley.

Hermione pulled out the different kinds of coins. Each one was a different size and each had engravings of strange animals and magic apparatuses.

"The large gold coins are called Galleons," Madam Hooch explained. "There are seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine copper Knuts to a Sickle."

"Why aren't the divisions more even numbers?" Hermione asked.

"Wizards don't really bother math like muggles do, it really makes no difference to us because no one's going to calculate it all out. The goblins do that for us." Madam Hooch said. "Now, I suspect you would like to visit Ollivander's first?" she said with a smile.

Hermione's face lit up and she headed off to the store with Madam Hooch and her parents following. The store front was narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door reading "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as Hermione opened the door and they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair in the corner. Hermione grew more excited as she looked at the walls covered with thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice behind the counter. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello Sir," Hermione replied.

Mr. Ollivander looked at her and smiled. "I see you have another new student with you today Madam Hooch."

"Yes, this is Miss Hermione Granger, and her parents."

"Splendid," the man said with delight. "And are you enjoying your first trip to Diagon Alley?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded their heads shyly.

"Well we best get started then." Mr. Ollivander came from behind the counter and pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"My right," Hermione replied holding it out.

Mr. Ollivander measured her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. Hermione wondered what all the measurements had to do with buying a wand especially since half of them did not even involve her arm. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Granger. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mr. Ollivander walked back behind his desk as, much to Hermione's amazement, the tape measure continued taking measurements by its self. It was now measuring the distance between her nostrils. "For example, Madam Hooch has a nine inch, oak rather jagged wand with a dragon heartstring core." Mr. Ollivander walked back to them holding several boxes. Madam Hooch smiled and nodded. "You see, Miss Granger, I remember every wand I've ever sold." Mr. Ollivander looked at the tape measure, "that will do." The tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"I really liked the one in the corner of the right window," Hermione said.

"Ahh, an eleven inch, cedar unicorn hair…very fine wand. However, the wand chooses the witch, Miss Granger." He took out a wand and handed it Hermione. "Right then, try this one. Beechwood, unicorn hair. Rather flexible. Give it a wave."

Hermione repeated the swish and flick motion Madam Hooch and shown her earlier, nothing happened. Hermione looked at the wand confused, "Why couldn't I make it work?"

"Remember, the wand chooses the witch. And this one, apparently is not for you. But perhaps this will do." Mr. Ollivander handed Hermione another wand. "Cherry and dragon string, seven inches, quite whippy."

Hermione had hardly raised the wand when Mr. Ollivander snatched it back. "Apparently not."

Hermione was confused. "How do you know if it's the proper wand?"

Mr. Ollivander smiled as he handed her another, "Trust me, you'll know. Now perhaps something more stiff, this one is eight inches, phoenix feather. Give it a wave."

Hermione performed another swish and flick but again nothing happened.

Mr. Ollivander handed her another. "I think we're getting closer. This one is a stiff, ten inch dragon heartstring core made of vine wood."

Hermione took the wand and suddenly felt warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand in the swish and flick motion causing a stream of red and gold sparks to shoot from the end like a fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Mr. Ollivander smiled, "You have quite the nice wand motion!"

Hermione smiled looking at the lights dancing from the wand. "Madam Hooch taught me."

"She's quite the quick learner, already picked up her first spell," Madam Hooch replied.

"Have you really?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

Hermione smiled and looked at a box sitting on the counter. "_Wingardium Leviosa._" The box hovered into the air much higher than the tea cup had.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "Quite impressive!"

Hermione lowered the box back onto the counter.

"Looks like we may have one of Hogwart's future top students! A Ravenclaw I would assume."

"What's a…Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked as Mr. Ollivander wrapped her wand into a package.

"It's a house at Hogwarts," Madam Hooch explained. "I'll tell you all about that later, but first we have a lot of errands to finish. Best be on our way."

Hermione paid for the wand (seven gold Galleons) and thanked Mr. Ollivander as they left the shop.

Mr. Granger looked at his daughter. "That was really quite amazing dear." Hermione smiled back.

"We should get your uniform next," Madam Hooch said as she led them towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions nearby.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said when she saw Hermione enter. Hermione nodded. "Its always busy this time of year with students getting their new uniforms. Come this way and we'll get you fitted straight away."

Madam Malkin led Hermione to the back of the shop and had her stand on a block. She began to measure Hermione. Madam Hooch began showing Mrs. Granger the latest of robe fashion and Mr. Granger looked uncomfortably around.

"I bet you're excited to attend your first year," Madam Malkin rambled as she fitted Hermione. "I still remember my first trip to the castle. You'll never forget the first time you see it, I guarantee that! It's splendid, absolutely breathtaking."

Before Hermione realized, Madam Malkin had finished her measurements and was handing Hermione three black work robes with a Hogwarts crest, a plain black winter cloak, three black ties also with a Hogwarts crest, a grey sweater and several white blouses, black skirts and black pants. "Your ties are black now but they'll change into the color of your house once you are sorted."

"Sorted" Hermione replied.

"Why how else do you think you get assigned to a house!" Madam Malkin replied. "I was a Hufflepuff," she smiled remembering her Hogwarts days. "We even won the House Cup during my fourth year and the Quidditch Cup during my sixth!"

Hermione assumed the House Cup must be awarded to the top house at Hogwarts, however a Quidditch cup bewildered her. Hermione was beginning to feel overwhelmed with the amount of information she did not know. "What's a Quidditch cup?" she asked.

"What's a Quidditch cup! My girl, you must be muggle born to not know Quidditch!" Madam Malkin walked away mumbling to herself words of astonishment that Hermione had never heard of Quidditch.

Hermione carried the large pile of clothes to the register wondering if her lack of knowledge of the wizarding world would put her at a disadvantage with her classes. Madam Malkin was over at the other side of the store trying to sell a fine navy robe to Mrs. Granger who politely declined.

The store attendant folded Hermione's uniform and wrapped the clothes into several parcels. Hermione kept one of the robes separate and put it on. Despite some trouble with wizard money, Mr. Granger paid the attendant and they left the store. When Mrs. Granger saw Hermione she smiled, "Why don't you look adorable in your robe." Hermione blushed and looked down but she felt more comfortable with the robe on since she didn't stand out as much with the robe covering her muggle clothes. If she didn't know much about being a wizard she thought she could at least look like one.

"Madam Hooch," Hermione said. "The woman back there, she was talking about Quidditch?"

Madam Hooch smiled. "Quidditch is a marvelous game. Its more popular in our world than your football I dare say."

"What kind of a game?"

"Its played on broomsticks in a stadium. The goal is to throw the Quaffle through the other teams hoops while being careful not get hit with Bludgers. Of course the game ends when one of the team's Seekers catches the Snitch. I have the task of referring the Quidditch games at Hogwarts – and its not an easy task because there are 700 ways to commit a foul!."

Hermione looked at Madam Hooch and felt as if she were speaking another language. She sighed, "There is so much I have to learn!"

"Don't worry dear, you'll pick up the ways of our world soon enough. All the muggle-borns do."

"Do you think, being muggle born, will put me behind in my classes?"

"Well of course they'll be an adjustment period but I should think you'll do alright."

But "alright" wasn't going to be enough for Hermione. She knew she had to find away to catch up somehow. _If only there were books on the wizarding world at the library_, she thought.

"Speaking of classes, I reckon we should get your school books next," Madam Hooch remarked.

Hermione lit up. "Of course! I can get books about the magic world here! I mean, I tried to find books about Hogwarts at my library but naturally there weren't any."

Madam Hooch led the Grangers to several-story shop named Flourish and Blotts. Hermione burst into a smile at the sight of shelves stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. There were books covering every magical subject imaginable. There was a book about apparating which kept disappearing and reappearing all over the store. Several books entitled _The Monster Book of Monsters_ were gnawing on another helpless book in one corner. An older wizard was complaining to a desk clerk that he could not find _The Invisible Book of Invisibility_ because it kept disappearing.

Hermione could not decide what section of the store to explore first. On the first floor alone she sections dedicated to wizard history, law and the Ministry of Magic, potion brewing and ingredients, Quidditch and magical animals. There was a table of books in the middle of the ground floor which were all written by the same author. A very handsome man with an amazing smile was kept changing poses on the book covers. Madam Hooch saw Hermione looking at his photographs.

"Ah, Gilderoy Lockhart is quiet picturesque, isn't he?" Madam Hooch joined Hermione near the table. "He has performed the most remarkable feats, he even got rid of the Bandon Banshee!"

"He must be a marvelous wizard," Hermione said.

"He's even order of Merlin, third class that is," Madam Hooch replied. "But come along now, the Hogwarts section is upstairs.

Madam Hooch led Hermione up the staircase past books about charms and wandless magic. The arrived at a section entitled _Hogwarts _near the back of the third floor. Hermione found all of her required texts in a section for first year students. A different book, however, caught her eye. She picked up the heavy, brown leather bound book entitled _Hogwarts, A History_, and began to skim through its over 1000 pages. Hermione added the book to her pile of texts and carried them back downstairs to where her parents were amused by a book about muggle history.

"Did you find them all?" her father asked.

Hermione nodded. "I also found a book about Hogwarts history I would like to have if it's alright."

Mr. Granger looked at large book on the top of her pile. He would have preferred an a_bridged_ version of Hogwarts history but he knew his daughter would settle for nothing less than the most detailed account available. "I suppose a few extra books is alright."

Hermione smiled in absolute delight. "I also wanted to find a book about wizard history. There's so much I need to know before school begins!" For the next hour she browsed the entire store finally settling with _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. She also purchased the necessary parchment and quills for school.

By the time they left Flourish and Blotts, it was late in the afternoon. They quickly picked up the remaining items on Hermione's school list as well as a ticket for the Hogwarts Express.

As they headed back to the fireplace to leave Diagon Alley, Hermione became puzzled as she examined the ticket dated for the first of September. "Madam Hooch…"

"Yes dear?" she replied.

"I've been to King's Cross Station, and there's no platform 9¾." Hermione showed her the ticket which specified the curious platform.

"The dividing barrier between platforms nine and ten is enchanted. All you need to do is walk briskly towards the barrier and you'll end up on the platform."

This explanation seemed fictitious to Hermione but after everything she had seen today, she decided not to question.

The Grangers traveled via floo powder back to their home and Madam Hooch met them again via apparating. Hermione was anxious to begin reading her course books and to try out spells from _The Standard Book of Spells_.

"The only thing left is to send your acceptance parchment to Hogwarts," Madam Hooch pulled out a blank piece of parchment and a quill. "I'm sure you're going to want to talk everything over. When you're ready to accept Hermione, all you need to do is sign this parchment. Bring the parchment outside and a school owl should arrive within a few minutes and then you tie the letter to its leg."

"Thank you, for everything Madam Hooch," Mrs. Granger said. "I really appreciate your time and everything you've done for Hermione."

Madam Hooch smiled. "My pleasure. I can tell you have quite a talented daughter and I hope to see her at school in the fall."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Madam Hooch."

"Well, I best be taking off. If you have any questions, you know how to send an owl," Madam Hooch said as she disparated.

HARTWOODSHIRE

Hermione picked up the quill Madam Hooch had left on the table and walked over to the parchment.

"Hermione, we need to talk about this first." Mr. Granger looked at his daughter and then his wife.

Hermione looked at him questioning.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Of course! Didn't you see all the things I can learn to do!"

"Hermione, this is much more than learning magic tricks. This decision will effect the rest of your life," her mother said in a concerned tone.

"Your mother's right. Say you do go to Hogwarts this year, if you wanted to return to our school you would be a year behind," her father said as he sat down.

"And what about the family and your friends? What will you tell them? Certainly not that you're a witch," her mother said as she sat down next to Mr. Granger.

"Why can't I tell them?" Hermione did not appreciate her parent's apparent lack of support.

"Hermione, there's most definitely a reason why all the witches and wizards keep their world a secret. I don't blame them one bit."

"You've only spent one day in that world," her father continued. "Do you really know enough to completely change your life?"

"I'm not changing it, not really," Hermione explained. "I've always been a witch, I just didn't know it before today."

"Just because you're a witch, doesn't mean you have to live as one," Mrs. Granger said. "All I'm asking is that you take some time to think about it. Read your books, find out more about that world and then, make a decision."

Hermione looked at the parchment letter on the table and set down the quill. "Alright, I'll give it some thought."

Her parents looked relieved but only partially. How could they ever in their wildest imaginations have know their daughter was a witch. The entire truth had not even begun to settle in.

Hermione took her parcels up to her room and unwrapped the books. She laid them out her bed trying to decide which to read first. She had so many questions about Hogwarts that she decided to start with _Hogwarts, A History_.

The following Sunday morning Hermione came down for breakfast as her mother finishing cooking and her father was reading the paper.

"Good morning, Mum, Dad," Hermione said as she sat down in front of her plate.

"I saw your light was on pretty late last night," Mr. Granger said as he sipped his morning tea. "I imagine you were reading."

"Did you know that Hogwarts has been in existence for over one thousand years," Hermione stated. Her parents could sense an oncoming lecture. "It's the standard for all other schools of witchcraft and wizardry. It's located on a lake in Scotland adjacent to the train station at Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade? I've never heard of such a Scottish town," Mrs. Granger said as she served the warm pancakes.

"That's because it's a wizarding town," Hermione continued. "In fact, it's the only all wizarding town in the United Kingdom."

Hermione recounted the entire story of the founding of Hogwarts school as the family ate their breakfast. The rest of the day Hermione spent pouring over books. In the afternoon she began trying charms. By nightfall, she had gotten pretty good with _Wingardium Leviosa_ and was enjoying sending objects flying all over the house. She was having trouble, however, perfecting the _Lumos_ spell which would cause the end of the wand to light up like a flashlight. Hermione found she could only produce a dim glow.

Over the next few days had perfected all the spells in the first chapter of _The Standard Book of Spells_, had finished reading _Hogwarts, A History_ and began pouring over her books about wizarding history.

One evening, Hermione was reading _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ in the living room as her parents were discussing the benefits of electric toothbrushes over the traditional kind.

"Listen to this," Hermione interrupted their conversation by reading from her book. "The night of Halloween 1981, Voldemort attacked the residence of Lily and James Potter murdering them both. When he turned his wand to their one-year-old son, Harry, his curse backfired leaving Voldemort scarcely alive. Harry remains the only survivor of an attack by Voldemort and is consequently regarded as one of the most powerful wizards alive today."

"Hermione, telling us about murdering wizards is not the best way to convince us to send you to Hogwarts," Mr. Granger replied.

"It's the date that's interesting. One-year-old on Halloween 1981 would make Harry my age. If he really is one of the most powerful wizards alive then surely he'll be invited to Hogwarts! I may get to meet him!."

"Do you think the magic world is any less safe then ours?" Mrs. Granger looked at her husband.

"As much as I don't like it, it would be foolish to assume their world does not have crime like ours," Mr. Granger replied.

"I suppose you're right." Mr. Granger was uneasy. At least she knew how to protect Hermione in their world but what would she ever do if someone showed up at their doorstep armed with a wand?

"You shouldn't worry Mum, according to _Hogwarts, A History_, I will take lots of Defense Against the Dark Arts classes."

This did not put her mother any more at ease.

"About Hogwarts," Mr. Granger began, "your mother and I have decided that if this is something you really want, we'll let you go."

Hermione looked at her parents and burst into a smile. She put down her book and ran over to embrace them. "Oh I can't wait to go!" She explained. "I should send the letter!"

She ran to the kitchen where the parchment lay on the table and signed the letter using her muggle pen. Her parents walked over to join her and the looked at the finished acceptance letter.

"Do you think they'll be an owl waiting at this hour?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I don't know, but perhaps it will be less conspicuous if we do this at night," Mr. Granger replied.

Hermione led her parents to the front porch and they all searched the sky looking for any owls which might be flying over head.

"Do you think I need to wave the letter?" Hermione asked as she began waving the letter over her head. Her father tried making owl sounds but neither technique seemed to be working.

A few minutes later a brown owl with black spots circled overhead and flew down to the porch. It walked right up to Hermione and held out its leg which had a gold string tied to it.

Hermione bent down, rolled the letter and tied it to the owl's leg. "Do you think I'm doing this right?" Her parents shrugged as the owl gave a soft hoot.

Hermione looked at the owl, "Can you understand me?" Much to their amazement, the owl hooted again seeming to nod its head. "Well, thank you so much for delivering my letter."

Mrs. Granger bent down besides Hermione in curiosity. "Is there anything we're suppose to give you for payment?"

The owl give a short hoot no and then flew away with the letter.

Mr. Granger led his family back inside. "You realize, Hermione, that we'd best keep this a secret. I don't want you telling that you're…well, your news. Do you understand?"

Hermione shook her head.

"This is very important Hermione," her mother stressed. "Who knows how people would respond."

Hermione again stressed her understanding and then went upstairs for the night. The most wonderful thing had happened to her and now she could not even share the news.

The next day was Saturday and Mrs. Granger had taken Hermione to the stores for odds-and-ends she would need for a school-year away from home. They stopped at a travel supply store to buy some luggage but Hermione had insisted on purchasing a trunk since that's what all students used according to _Hogwarts, A History_.

On the way home from their errands they stopped at a grocery store. As her mother selected chicken breasts from the produce section Hermione was rambling on about how house elves magically prepare food at Hogwarts. As the butcher was weighing and pricing the meat, Hermione heard a familiar, annoying voice approaching.

"But I don't want meatloaf for dinner!" the boy wined.

Hermione turned around to see it was Thomas. She looked back at the butcher wishing he would hurry up but it was already to late –

"Oh Michele!" Mrs. Hunt said as she walked over to Mrs. Granger.

Hermione turned around and glared at Thomas who followed behind his mother.

"Hello Joyce," Mrs. Granger said as she took the packaged meat from the butcher.

"Isn't it a gorgeous day outside? I took the boys to the park – let them wear off some energy," Mrs. Hunt remarked. Hermione watched Thomas' brother fidget who apparently had a lot more energy to "wear off."

"We've been out getting Hermione her school supplies," Mrs. Granger said.

"Guess what Thomas," Hermione said with huge smile. "I won't be going to school with you this year."

"You won't! Well where will you be going?" Mrs. Hunt exclaimed.

Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione and then at Mrs. Hunt. "Well…you see…Hermione got accepted into an institute for gifted students. It's in Scotland...Hartwoodshire Institute." Mrs. Granger hoped she had made the spontaneous lie sound convincing.

"A gifted school! You must be so proud of her. I always knew she would do well." For some reason Hermione thought Mrs. Hunt might be jealous Thomas was not invited to any special schools.

"We are, we are very proud of her," Mrs. Granger smiled at Hermione.

"Well we really must be on our way…Take care," Mrs. Hunt left with her sons.

Mrs. Granger and Hermione continued their shopping. "I dare say she was jealous Thomas is not going," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione smiled, "I thought so too. Mom, is there any such school named Hartwoodshire?"

"I didn't know what to say so I made it up. Hopefully Mrs. Hunt won't look it up but I suppose we better get our story straight for when we have to tell everyone else."

When Hermione and her mother got home they found Mr. Granger sitting at the table trying to put together his glasses.

"Oh I'm glad your home," Mr. Granger said. "This screw has fallen out of my glasses and I can't see well enough to put it back with out them."

Mrs. Granger put down the groceries as Hermione carried in her school supplies. Mrs. Granger sat down at began trying to fix the glasses. "You're going to need a smaller screw driver," she said.

"I've looked everywhere and I can't find anything better," Mr. Granger said.

Hermione looked at her parents and then suddenly proclaimed she had an idea as she ran up to her bedroom. She came back down holding her wand as her mother told how they had met Mrs. Hunt at the store.

"Hartwoodshire Institute?" Mr. Granger said.

"Well, we're obviously going to have to find a name of an actual school," Mrs. Granger said as she fumbled with the glasses.

"She seemed pretty jealous," Hermione said. "Mum, let me fix them."

Mr. Granger looked at Hermione holding up her wand. "You mean to tell me you can fix them with magic?"

"There's a spell in my book I've wanted to try," Hermione said. Mrs. Granger put down the glasses as she and Mr. Granger stepped back out of the aim of Hermione's wand.

"Oculus Reparo," Hermione said causing the screw to go back into the frames.

Mr. Granger walked over and picked up the perfectly fixed frames amazed. "And you said you taught yourself that?"

"It's in my charms textbook," Hermione said proud of her accomplishment.

"Maybe you can learn a spell that will clean the house as well," Mrs. Granger said smiling.

Hermione spent the rest of the night demonstrating the spells she had learned.

THE JOURNEY FROM PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS

The next month seemed to be the slowest month of Hermione's life. She counted down the days until the Hogwarts train and filled every free moment with reading. By the end of the summer Hermione had read every text book and perfected most of the spells in the first three chapters of _The Standard Book of Spells_.

The last night of August, Hermione and her mother packed the trunk and made sure everything was in order for her departure. That night Hermione barely slept as the excitement kept her awake. She laid in bed thinking that tomorrow she would be in a completely different world – a world that until a month ago, she believed could not have existed.

Finally, September the first arrived. The family packed the car with her school supplies and drove to King Cross Station. Hermione pushed the trolley through the crowded station with her trunk, a bag and Crookshanks in a traveling cage.

"So let me get this straight, you have to walk through a wall to get to the train?" Mr. Granger said confused.

"The barrier to platform 9¾ is magic, Dad," Hermione explained again.

They made their way to the wall in which Madam Hooch had told her the barrier was located. As they approached, they saw a student several years older than Hermione with a caged owl run through the wall onto the platform. Mrs. Granger was shocked at the sight.

"How do you know it's safe?" she said.

"Well you just saw that student do it," Hermione was anxious to try her luck with the barricade.

Mr. Granger looked down at his daughter. "Well, I guess this is it."

"Make sure you call us when you get there," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione smiled, "They don't have phones at Hogwarts Mom."

"Well then how about an e-mail."

"There is so much magic in the castle electricity doesn't work there," Hermione explained.

"Well then how are we suppose to contact you!"

"Send an owl," Hermione said as she noticed her parents were not satisfied. "I promise I'll send a letter when we get to school tonight."

"Alright," Mrs. Granger said. "Come here…"

Mrs. Granger held back a tear as she gave Hermione a hug. Mr. Granger hugged her as well.

"Study hard," Mr. Granger said knowing very well he didn't have to. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, your mom and I are very proud of you."

Hermione smiled. "Well, here I go then…"

Her parents gave her one last hug and then Hermione gripped the trolley and starred at the wall. She took a deep breath and then ran at the wall. Hermione thought she was going to smash right into the barrier and as she got closer to the wall she closed her eyes. When she should have hit the wall she opened her eyes and saw she was on the other side. She looked back hoping to see her parents but there was only a solid brick wall with a wrought-iron archway.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out the window talking to their families, some fighting over seats. Hermione looked at the parents and wondered if her mom and dad could get through the barrier. Hermione pushed her cart down the platform to a station attendant who helped her load it onto the train. Hermione climbed up into the train and took a seat near the window. She looked at her watch – there were ten minutes to wait.

Out of the window she saw a round-faced boy speaking to his grandmother, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," she heard the old woman sigh.

A few meters away a boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on," one of the students said.

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. Hermione leaned out of the window to get a better look but the boy put the lid on before she could determine what the creature was. Since students were only allowed toads, cats, or owls, Hermione was sure it was against the rules. With a few minutes left, Hermione saw a bunch of red-haired boys rushing to get on the train. There was a brown-haired boy with them.

The platform was starting to empty as the last students boarded the train. The round-faced boy, Neville, took the seat next to Hermione.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

Neville looked at her. "My name is Neville," he said softly.

"Did you find your toad? I saw you tell your Grandmother you had lost it."

Neville held up the small brown toad.

"What's its name?" Hermione asked.

"Trevor."

The train gave a loud whistle and began pulling away from the station. Students were leaning out the windows yelling good-bye to their parents who waved back. Several mothers were crying and Hermione wondered if her mom was as well.

"I would think a toad would be a rather boring pet. What does it do besides eat flies and croak?" Hermione said as she looked at the poor creature. "I've always wanted a cat."

"A toad really isn't that bad." Neville replied. "Besides, I don't really like cats."

"So is this your first year?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts? I sure am. Of course, I have not really had that much time to prepare. I mean, I just found out I was a witch a month ago. It was really quite a wonderful surprise. Are your parents magical?"

"My parents?" Neville said. "Yeah, they're magical."

"Did they go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"What house where they in?" Hermione asked.

"They…would you like to hold Trevor?"

Hermione looked at Neville oddly. For some reason it appeared Neville didn't want to talk about his parents. "No thanks," she replied.

Hermione could hear a faint clattering outside the corridor of their train car. "Do you hear that? What do you think it is?"

Neville shrugged.

A few moments later, a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

The cart was full with wizard candy including Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and a number of other strange things Hermione had never seen.

"I've never had any of those before, what would you recommend Neville?" Hermione asked.

"The Chocolate Frogs are good."

"Everyone loves those," the lady said.

"Alright, I'll have two Chocolate Frogs and two Licorice Wands," Hermione paid the lady and she went on her way.

"Here Neville," Hermione handed him a Chocolate Frog and a Licorice Wand.

"These are for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"What's so great about these frogs?" Hermione said starring at the pentagon shapped package.

"They're enchanted to jump. But everyone gets them for the collectable cards."

They opened their frogs and Hermione was delighted to see it jump. "They almost jump better than Trevor."

"Hey! Where did Trevor go?" Neville said as he stood up looking for it.

"You mean you've lost him again?" Hermione said as she stood up to help Neville search. The two searched every corner of their car and found no sign of Trevor.

"He must have escaped when the lady came through with the cart," Hermione said as she sat back down.

"Then I've got to go look for him!" Neville said. "If my Gran finds out I've lost him again…"

"I'll help you," Hermione said as she opened the compartment door. "You go right down the train and I'll go left towards the front."

The left their car and went their respective ways down the long train. Hermione asked every compartment if they had seen a toad but no one had. She noticed that a lot of students were already wearing their school uniforms and Hermione decided she better change as well when she got back to her car. Hermione made her way up the train until she got to the last compartment before the cars became restricted for Prefects.

Hermione knocked and opened the door. Inside a pale boy with blond hair was sitting with two others.

"What do you want?" the boy rudely replied.

"I was wondering if you have seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lot one."

"Neville? Neville Longbottom I presume…" the boy said as he turned to his friends. "My father's told me all about the Longbottoms and their fat, dense son Neville."

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Hermione snapped back.

"It's neither nice nor rude when it's the truth," the boy replied. "I'm not surprised that dunce has lost his toad but what I don't understand is why anyone would help him find it. Honestly, is a small, stupid toad really worth the trouble?"

The boy's friends laughed with him.

"It's important to him and we're going to find it with or without your help."

"Searching is servants work, you can't honestly expect us to help you look."

"Can I have another Pumpkin Pasty Draco?" One of the other boys asked. The boy tossed one over to him and then looked at Hermione.

"Why are you still here?" Draco replied.

Hermione sighed and slammed the car door. She walked back down the train to her compartment. When she got in the car she opened her trunk and pulled out her new school robes and changed. She smiled as she looked down at herself in the uniform. She took out her wand and placed it in a long pocket inside her robe. She sat down and read from _Magical Drafts and Potions_ while waiting for Neville to return.

A few minutes later he pulled back the compartment door.

"Well, did you find him?" Hermione asked over her book.

"No," he softly said.

"Did you check every car in that direction?"

"Most of them."

"If you didn't check _every_ car how do you know he's not there?"

Neville looked at her quietly.

"Would you like it if I went with you?" Hermione said as she put her book down. "Come on…"

She led Neville back out of the compartment down the train. Together they asked students in every compartment but no one had seen Trevor.

Near the back of the train Hermione slid open a compartment door.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," Hermione asked the two boys in the car. One of them had messy red hair and the other brown-haired boy was wearing ratty, old clothes far too big for him. She also noticed the second boy's glasses were taped together and wondered why he didn't just use magic to fix them. The compartment was covered with candy and candy wrappers from the trolley.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," the red-haired boy replied.

Hermione then noticed the boy was holding his wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then," Hermione said as she sat down in the compartment.

The boy looked at her taken aback. "Er – all right," he said as he cleared his throat and held is wand to the small rat on his lap. "_Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._" The boy waved his wand, but nothing happened. The rat stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione replied. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Hermione looked at both of the boys who had stunned looks on their faces. It was apparent, especially by the red-haired boy's spell, that neither of them had opened their course books.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red-haired boy muttered.

"Harry Potter," said the other.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she starred at Harry. "Are you really?" she asked. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.

"Am I?" Harry said looked shocked.

"Good ness, didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione said. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad….anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

Hermione stood up and lead Neville out of the compartment. As the walked down the train Hermione explained to Neville all the reasons why Ron's spell could not have been real.

_And the rest, is history…_


End file.
